


Wild-Eyed Joker

by earthgirls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M!MC, M/M, Male!MC, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Seven being kinda creepy, Voyeurism, possessive seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthgirls/pseuds/earthgirls
Summary: Seven wants what he thinks he can't have.Or, Seven watches MC doing something private and gets caught.(It turns out okay.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written for this fandom before but it's pretty fun! I'm a huge fan of Male!MC and I didn't see that much of it so I'm writing it myself! Hope you enjoy :)

Of course, Seven knew they had been—flirting. Their phone calls were littered with words fitted around smiles, laughs escaping him no matter how hard he tried to keep in check, and the most thinly veiled innuendos Seven had ever heard (or made). MC always faced the cameras when they talked on the phone, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt or the waistband of his pants in a seemingly innocent way. But when he smirked at the cameras, Seven knew there was a mischievous nature to this boy. 

So, they had been flirting. 

Did that justify what Seven was about to do? He had a feeling probably not, but as MC stretched out on the bed, back arching and feet planting firmly into the mattress, morality seemed significantly less important. 

"Why didn't I put sound on this thing..." Seven muttered to himself as MC, that cute, witty boy who surprised Seven from every angle, slowly traced the outline of his cock through blue plaid pajama pants. Seven whined when MC's hips jolted up, feeling his own member begin to stir. Seven licked his lips, eyes darting around his room and ears listening for Vanderwood. Seven had asked for some more PhD Pepper, and though Vanderwood had downright laughed at the request, he changed his tune when offered a special pair of car keys. 

There was no rush for once. Seven felt able to breathe, momentarily free in his own space. He leaned back in his computer chair, toes curling in anticipation. 

Calloused fingers drifted down to unbutton his jeans, playing with the zipper. Did MC know? The idea that he knew, that he was doing this for him—Seven inhaled sharply through his nose, the familiar and overwhelming need to take and dominate and own strumming through him. A moan worked its way from his throat when MC slipped off his shirt. The brown haired boy's nipples were hardened and Seven wanted to bite down on them, wanted to feel MC buck underneath him-- 

Fuck. Maybe this would be over quicker than thought. Seven never had too much time to take care of his more primal needs with Vanderwood always hovering. Golden eyes traced MC's lithe body, noting the brown hairs leading from his navel downward. He wanted to rake his fingers through them, pull, bathe in the noises he knew he could rip from him. 

MC trailed his hands (what did they feel like, Seven wondered? Smooth, rough?) over his chest, rubbing his nipples briefly before skipping lower and hovering over his tented pants. Seven rushed to follow, unzipping and shucking his jeans to the floor, leaning back in his computer chair. He could wait, he would wait- 

Seven's stomach lurched when MC's eyes caught the camera. 

"Fuck, fuck..." Even though logically he knew MC couldn't see him, that they weren't really making eye contact, it felt like he had been caught in the act. His cock pulsed at the idea, a wet spot forming on his boxers. MC drove him crazy even when he wasn't trying. Or... was he? Seven held his breath, gold eyes staring into the grainy cameras. Seven bit his lip, breath coming out faster as MC finally took off his pajamas, his member as mouth-watering as the red-head imagined. 

Only imagine, he reminded himself. His world didn't allow for this- for anything more than a filthy session of voyeurism. He didn't deserve those laughs, those lips, that happiness- it wasn't for him. MC deserved better. 

Movement on the screen brought his attention back. Seven groaned, reaching down to squeeze the base of his dick as MC fisted his own cock, lips parted, eyes closed and head thrown back. He was going at it faster than Seven wanted him to. To keep up, Seven pumped some lube into his hand (never unprepared), hissing in relief as he finally touched himself to MC's speed. 

Suddenly, MC stopped. Seven whined, throwing his head back against his computer chair in frustration. Why would he stop? The redhead's face dropped when he realized MC had grabbed his phone. Jealousy swam through him quickly, who was he calling? Zen? Jumin? Maybe... maybe he had a lover back home? He had no right to be this envious, but he couldn't help it. Seven wanted so much from him, so much that he couldn't have- it didn't seem fair someone else could have it- 

Seven's phone rang. 

Oh. 

Shaking fingers hit "accept", and he brought the phone to his ear, cradling it between head and shoulder. His eyes were glued to the screen. MC had him on speaker, phone laying next to his head on the pillow. 

"O-Oh, hey, MC. Everything okay?" Seven was trying to play it cool, pretending like he wasn't invading MC's privacy by watching him jack-off, by using him as his own personal web-show. A soft, velvet noise came through the speaker. MC's hand started up again. Seven's breath shuttered out. "Oh, God," Seven sighed out, giving himself away. 

"I knew you were watching." MC's tone wasn't accusatory. It was certain. "Are you touching yourself, Seven?" 

Seven had paused, but he quickly resumed. His fingers gripped tighter, unable to keep his hips from thrusting up. He felt so out of control watching this man who had stolen everything from him- his attention, his affection, his lust. Everything that Seven wanted to give but had to keep. 

"Seven—please, pay attention," Seven laughed, as if he could focus on anything else, "I want you to see me." MC grabbed the phone and turned to the window onto all fours, ass now in view of the camera. Seven growled into the phone, hand moving faster and harder on its own accord. Seven so badly wanted to taste him, wanted to see how soft and hot he was inside, wanted to grab his hips so hard they bruised. 

MC looked over shoulder, eyes meeting the camera once more and Seven had to fight not to come on the spot. 

He could see his heavy cock and balls hanging from between his legs, could see MC's tight hole as he spread his knees further. "This is for you," MC spoke softly, sinking one dripping finger into himself. When had he even done that? The red-head was at his limit. 

"I want to fuck you," Seven snarled into the phone, unblinking eyes trained on MC fingering himself. The other man cried out at his confession. "I want to shove my cock into your tight little hole, MC, I want you to feel it for weeks." MC's finger soon became two as he desperately fucked back against himself, mewls and sobs meeting Seven's ears. The hacker couldn't hold himself back anymore as glided his hand up and down his member, imagining pounding deep into MC. 

"I'm gonna bruise you," His voice was deep and gravelly, breath coming out in short pants, "I'm gonna bite you and mark you and ruin you for anyone else. No one else is ever going to fuck you, or taste you, or have you." He hated himself like this, but he wanted it. He wanted to love and to hurt him. "You are mine." 

"Fuck, yeah, yeah I am—Seven," MC couldn't even put together a sentence, cheek on the bed, one hand working his cock and impaling himself on the other. 

"Say it, MC, say it now," Seven was so close, so close-- 

"Seven, Seven, I'm yours—fuck, Luciel, I'm yours!" Seven gasped and came into his hand, followed by MC seconds later, who made the most beautiful noises. As warm come coated inside his boxers and his hand, Seven began to panic instead of enjoying a post-orgasm bliss. What the fuck had just happened? How did he get caught so off guard? How was he going to fix this? 

"Oi, relax, Seven." MC laughed softly into the phone, grunting as he repositioned himself to look into the camera again. "I won't tell anyone you have a filthy mouth." He stuck his tongue out and Seven couldn't help but laugh. He always knew what to say. 

"You better keep it to yourself, or else," Seven replied playfully. 

"Yeah yeah, so you say." A brief pocket of silence, then, "Seven? I--I know it's complicated with you. I know you're not going to go for this, for us. So, I'm going to convince you we're worth it." Seven could feel his heart feeling warmer than it had in a long time. 

Could feel it breaking. I know you’re worth it, he wanted to say, but am I? 

A weak smile at the man who couldn't see him. 

"Ah, you're cute, MC. You should get some sleep." 

MC smiled, nodded, and hung up his phone. He blew a kiss at the camera before disappearing under the blankets. 

Seven stared at the screen, watching him sleep, cold and stupidly hopeful.


End file.
